Helping The Charmed Ones
by Charmed.One.17
Summary: Chris isn't the only one who goes back in time. His first girlfriend Melody Marshall gets sent back because Wyatt can't convert her to his side. Melody wants nothing more than to explain all of her actions to Chris and try to work things out. Maybe helping with Wyatt might help her and Chris to begin a relationship once again.


Another day of dealing with Wyatt's crazy evil doings. Ever since Chris left to go save Wyatt I realized that I really do need him. I was sitting in my cage that was design just for me. Knowing Wyatt he was going to send me back sometime and try to get me killed since I won't marry him. Chris is and will always be my white lighter. I love Chris but I had to leave him to protect him from his brother.

"Look who decided to get up. It's good to see that you haven't changed your mind about my baby brother." A voice said behind me.

"Hello Wyatt. What are you going to do to me? Send me back and try to have me kill Chris. I've told you I will never hurt someone that I care about." I said.

Smirking he said a spell and all of a sudden I was in the Halliwell Manor. I was in the attic. I heard sounds from downstairs and then there was a loud bang. This was a bad idea. Soon someone came up to the attic. I hid behind a couch until I heard a male voice. It was Leo. I smiled hearing his voice. Chris may not know his dad but I do.

"Leo, what the hell? Why did you do that? I wasn't hurting anyone. Wyatt is fine, the demon tracks power and I was trying to figure out what happens to Wyatt so I can stop it." Chris said.

"Chris? Is that you?" I asked.

"Melody? Why the hell are you here? Did Wyatt send you here to stop me?" He asked./p

Before I could explain anything he tried to kill me. I saw that coming. He was able to get me pinned to the ground. I knew that he was pissed at me so he started to punch me. Leo tried to stop him but I told him that I deserved this. When Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came up Piper got him off me. She started yelling at him.

"Piper, I deserved that. He had every right to attack me. Chris we will talk later right now all I can tell you is I got banished here. I guess not listening to Wyatt isn't the best option when you are trying to survive." I explained.

Chris was about to attack me again when a demon went after him. Before any of the charmed ones noticed it I cast a spell on the demon to turn him into a cactus. Seeing that everyone laughed, well everyone except Chris. He was still pissed at me for going with Wyatt. I went with Phoebe and Paige downstairs. I knew that everyone was going to have questions about who I am and why I was here.

"Okay explain who you are. I think you owe all of us that." Piper said after she got Chris to calm down.

Nodding I began. "My name is Melody Marshall. I'm a witch from the future. Chris is my white lighter. At least he was before what happened. Anyway, I'm here because future Wyatt couldn't convert me to his side. I would never betray my friends."

"Why didn't you join him? I mean if he is as powerful as you and Chris keep saying he is, why would he send you back here if he wanted you to join him." Piper wondered.

"The reason is because I told him that I wouldn't marry him. He became so furious with me that he throw me into a special cage and said that the only options for me were to be sent to the past or join him." I said.

Chris scoffed at hearing me say that Wyatt wanted me to marry him. I gave him a look telling him to shut up. I knew he wasn't going to forgive me as easily as much as I wish he would. Phoebe asked why I was even with Wyatt in the first place. Before I could tell her Chris spoke up.

"I'm surprised that you didn't marry him. You did leave your last boyfriend for Wyatt. The same day he told you how he felt about you." He said.

"Chris if you would let me explain the reason behind what happened…" I tired to say but he left before I could. "He hates me. All I wanted to do was protect him. Damn it. If Wyatt hadn't sent Bianca to him, maybe Chris would listen me."

Leo tried to comfort me but I knew better than to let him. I gave everyone a weak smile. I knew that Chris was going to need time but I don't know how much time I could give him. Piper asked me if I was okay. Trying not to worry any of them I put on a fake smile and said that I was fine. I grabbed my necklace that had the ring that Chris gave the day he asked me to marry him. The day I left because Wyatt was going to kill him. I asked them if I could stay and help watch baby Wyatt. Piper said that she could use all the help she could get. I told her that I could set my room in the basement. She told me that I didn't have to. But I knew that it would be best if I stayed as far away from Chris as I can for a while.

"Hey, do you know who takes Wyatt?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. He seemed disappointed with my answer but I told him that we would find out before it's to late to save him. He knew that I was right but he was still worried. Before he left he told me that I should talk to Chris and try to get him to listen to what I had to say. I told him that Chris is a stubborn man just like his father. Leo laughed at that statement. I knew that they knew about Chris' magic based on how pissed Leo was.

"Hey Leo, try to be around for your family more then you are now. I think that might help us out." I suggested.

"Thanks for the advice Melody. I'll think about it." He said.

This was the only way for me to convince Chris that I was only trying to protect him from his older brother's wrath towards all things good. I miss everything that I had before Wyatt threatened the man I love because if we don't save Wyatt I will kill him myself and not let Chris do it. Family is one of the only things that I had growing up that Chris really didn't have because of what happened to Wyatt.

"I'm so sorry Chris. Everything I did was to protect you because I have never stopped loving you." I said to myself before conjuring a bed for me to sleep in.


End file.
